gundambreakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Gundam Breaker Wiki
Gundam Breaker 3 The third instalment of the Gundam Breaker series. The core mechanics revolve around the creative choice of building your own Gundam based on the many real life Gunpla(Gundam Model kits) featured in the game; the previous title, Gundam Breaker 2, included over 100 Gunpla kits to choose form, which massively increased the number of options and customizations available to a total of over 10,000,000,000 different options. Customization is a big part of the Gundam Breaker series allowing players to choose from Gunpla colors, plating coating, dirtiness, and damage details. In addition to missile pods, rail cannons, beam launchers, and other weapons, there is expansion equipment with various abilities that can be equipped. This will allow players to create a Mobile Suit of their own. Gundam Breaker 3 Gameplay The gameplay remains mostly unchanged from Gundam Breaker 2 as many of the mechanics were borrowed up from that game though the Optional Equipment selection has reverted back to its original version in Gundam Breaker 1 as there were complaints about having difficulty selecting them through the analog stick. In addition, new Burst types have been added, each with their own different abilities. All enemies, including aces are now killed instantly if dealt a finishing blow while they are still torn in half and their stamina gauge depleted. In addition, the game has limited continues in the form of Retry Tickets, but the player can choose to remain immobile until an ally revives them or simply press Square to deploy again at the cost of a retry ticket, though their EX Acts will be filled up. Story Mode / Mission Types Battle Royal A standard battle mission with ace teams arriving at certain points. Core Assault The player defending their own core against an enemy team or attacking an enemy core, which will only be rendered vulnerable once all enemies are defeated. Monolith Demolition The player has to destroy a monolith that only appears and becomes vulnerable after defeating a certain amount of enemies. Team Deathmatch A single bout between two teams. Difficulty The player can also choose to adjust the difficulty by pressing Square at the mission select screen, choosing between Casual, Standard and Hardcore. Extreme difficulty will be unlocked after clearing the game's story giving players access to MG parts and new SD units partway through the story, and Newtype Difficulty will be unlocked after Extreme difficulty is cleared. Arena Mode Bounty Hunter Players are to fight against either pre-loaded custom models offline or Gunpla that have been uploaded by other players, and the victor will walk away with in-game currency. Challenger The player alone against waves of enemies. SD Gundam Super Deformed Gundam are now available as teammate in Story / Mission Mode that will take instructions from the player during battles. SD Gundams are able to set Module with effects that will extend to the full team. PlayStation 4 PlayStation Vita PS TV compatibility Notice News: http://gb.ggame.jp/special/update.php Update Information Ver.1.30 *DLC implemented. *Bug fix, stability improvements. *Part name "Gundam AGE-1 Normal Body" changed to "Gundam AGE-1 Titan Body". *Part name "Gundam AGE-3 Fortress Head" changed to "Gundam AGE-3 Normal Head". *Part name "Gundam AGE-3 Fortress Backpack" changed to "Gundam AGE-3 Normal Backpack". Ver.1.21 *Amazing Lev A (shield), Crimson Comet (EX-Action) is now acquirable. *Bug fix, stability improvements. Ver.1.20 *DLC implemented. *Bug fix, stability improvements. Ver.1.12 *Bug fix, stability improvements. Ver.1.11 *Bug fix, stability improvements. Ver.1.10 *DLC RE:BREAK *Stability improvements. Ver.1.04 *Stability improvements. Ver.1.03 *Adjustments for enemy spawning in within missions. *Adjustments for merge features. *Bug fix, stability improvements. Ver.1.02 *Stability improvements. *Various bug fix. *Decorative Builder Parts that previously required 2 slots will now utilize 1 slot and provides 2× effect. *Fixed a bug which causes the game to crash when entering the Paint screen while equipped with either "Triple Rocket Launcher" (Juaggu Arm), "Mega Particle Cannon" (Byarlant Custom Arm), or "Handgun" (Mobile Kapool Arm). *Amended package content for HG "V2 Assault Buster Gundam" purchasable from the Shop. Added "Mega Beam Rifle (V2 Assault)" and "Mega Beam Shield", replaced "V2 Gundam Arm" with "V2 Assault Gundam Arm", and "V2 Gundam Backpack" with "V2 Assault Gundam Backpack". *Fixed a bug within Assemble screen which does not remove "Gatling Shield" or "Combined Shield" from the list despite being sold. *Fixed a bug where the item balance is incorrect. Category:Browse